


Without Inspiration, You’re As Good As Dead, Subtitled: Creativity, Depression, Expectations, And Other Words You Care About, Ambitious Person

by opemjamjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Depression, Don’t copy to another site, Ficlet, Frustration, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, poetic prose, very mild glimpse of hope at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opemjamjar/pseuds/opemjamjar
Summary: A short look into a moment of Viktor’s peaking frustration.





	Without Inspiration, You’re As Good As Dead, Subtitled: Creativity, Depression, Expectations, And Other Words You Care About, Ambitious Person

Before he knew it he was stuck. Words would not flow. Music sounded like noise. Ice felt as harsh and treacherous as its natural counterparts out forming hexagonal layers over and over into a impenetrable divide between liquid and air, water and sky, asphyxiation and life. Great big nothingness where once his heart burned and sang with every clap of falling blades back to ice. He wanted it to stop. -hearing, stop seeing his name everywhere, plastered all over until there was nothing left of him for himself.

Another season, another victory, another meaningless bit of metal that hung heavy on his neck; less like a reward and more like shackled chain choking him, dragging him into that abyss, where below tonnes of solid ice, depths of an unknowable world existed in which lungs were useless.

Blistering intensity faded which had kept him warm when his fingers felt like they were going to freeze off from the numbness. Bruised feet and legs ached so bad in the night he wanted to stay in the darkness forever. Petulant child’s stubbornness, he did not want to would not would never dance to the music again.

Years of structural foundation crumbling in the face of one block he had never quite had to deal with before. Was it only natural or was it him. That this was the only inevitable outcome of too great a fortune for one alone to bear.

It was too much for one alone to bear, sang a voice to him. In his own melody, back at him.


End file.
